


Лифты

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: На заявку: «шэрроу, пре-канон, котики классные»
Kudos: 4





	Лифты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



> Преканон DE:HR, тайм-лайн где-то между 2012 - 2014 гг.  
> \- в каноне об уже готовой модели импланта «тарзанка» Хью Дэрроу рассказывал на лекции для ВВС США в 2015 году.  
> \- без проблем стал спонсором и дал денег на развитие одной клиники "Протез" в мощную сеть после открытия первой больницы в 2011-м году (кредит в 500 млн. евро)

Ничего плохого не случилось, просто в «Шариф Индастриз» сломались лифты. И одновременно с этим Афина сообщила Дэвиду: Хью здесь.  
Шариф моментально одобрил — отлично, хорошо, а чего не поднимается?  
На что Афина ещё более деликатно указала, что лифты не работают.  
Шариф покивал, немедленно уточнил, вызвали ли ремонтную бригаду, и как быстро она управится, и пусть Линди с ресепшена провожает клиентов и проследит, чтобы не заблудились... Взялся за мячик, привычно понёсся пришпоренными мыслями по нерешённым задачам, и тут Афина в третий раз бережно окликнула: Дэвид.  
Шариф опомнился.  
— Что, совсем все?  
Афина подтвердила что да, все. За это время Дэвид успел подбежать к своему личному, в углу кабинета, потыкать кнопку, выяснить, что сенсорная панель горит исправно, но движущий механизм за сомкнутыми дверями молчит.  
— А, чёрт.  
Он бросил бейсбольный мячик на паркет, звонко отбил ладонью, словно собирался начать игру: я знаю пять имплантов, — и стремительно побежал вниз по всем лестницам.  
Оставленный мячик ещё только катился по полу в сторону приёмной. 

К первому этажу Дэвид всё-таки несколько выдохся и даже перестал залихватски перескакивать пролёты через три-четыре ступеньки, а перешёл на солидный шаг. Одёрнул жилетку, выровнял дыхание и вышел в фойе, как нормальный человек. Виски аккуратно приглажены, рукава небрежно закатаны, воротничок рубашки застёгнут в строгую стоечку.  
— Какой ты румяный, — едко прокомментировал Хью. Он ждал у ресепшена, небрежно облокотившись на гладкий мрамор, и в глазах сияла ненависть. К зависимости от лифтов, к заоблачному двадцать девятому этажу «Шариф Индастриз», к собственной вынужденной беспомощности.  
— Ну извини, дорогой, — широко улыбнулся Шариф, — пришлось активно вспомнить первый год здесь.  
И чуть тише прибавил:  
— Устал ждать?  
У Хью смягчился взгляд, он отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Нет, Дейви. Просто в последнее время всё больше мелочей заставляют меня вспоминать о моём… ограничении.  
Шариф обнял его одной рукой и похлопал по плечу под плотным тёмно-коричневым большим шарфом:  
— Только не здесь, Хью. «Шариф Индастриз» твой дом.  
Хью тонко улыбнулся; ему до сих пор нравилась эта одновременно и искренняя, и двусмысленная фраза. Так во многом и было — ведь он стал первым инвестором в дело Шарифа, и именно он проспонсировал сияющий золотом небоскрёб компании. Шариф, конечно, давно вернул до цента вложенные в него инвестиции, но шутка им обоим по-прежнему не надоедала. 

С самого начала у Дэвида были амбиции, но ни репутации, ни твёрдой позиции на рынке, ничего, кроме уверенности, энергии и мечты.  
У Хью же — всегда были деньги. Он стал первым акционером никому не известной шарашки, он стал человеком, на которого Шариф ссылался, когда раскручивал спонсоров, он же дал взаймы — как через несколько лет следующему энтузиасту с идеей открыть сеть клиник «Протез» — огромные деньги для того, чтобы над Детройтом поднялась сверкающая башня.  
Он являлся гарантом доверия, репутации, качества, которые предлагал какой-то выскочка Дэвид Шариф — на только-только зарождающемся, рискованном и не самом прибыльном рынке имплантов.  
Вкладывались в маленькую конторку и заключали с ней контракты, глядя на человека, который уже рискнул и сделал свой выбор; вслед за его именем.  
Оно уже и тогда гремело в сфере инноваций, синонимом технологического переворота. Революция!.. ПЭДОТ-матрица!.. Дерзко оттопыренный средний палец синдрому отторжения!..  
Через пять лет это имя вошло в списки нобелевских лауреатов.  
А в золотую яркую башню теперь и вкладывались, и покупали её высоко котирующиеся акции уже вслед за другим именем. За человеком, который с самого начала нахально и твёрдо заявил: я вам сделаю самые лучшие импланты!.. Уникальные и охуенные.  
Не соврал.  
И самые жирные дивиденды получил самый первый акционер, что рискнул и поверил никому неизвестному ноунейму. 

Хью стал чуть тяжелее под ладонью: перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую.  
— И как марш по лестницам? — он уже подтрунивал без прежней злой иронии. — Так же, как и пять лет назад?  
Шариф фыркнул:  
— Знаешь, думаю, не прописать ли себе дня два в неделю без лифтов. Вместо спортзала.  
Хью негромко рассмеялся.  
В самом начале постройки «ШИ» и речи не шло о скоростных кабинах. Одни лишь пустые гулкие шахты. И Дэвид по тридцать раз на дню поднимался по лестницам вверх и вверх, следя за стройкой. За ним таскались немолодой подкопченный прораб, периодически рявкающий: «Я не пущу вас под леса без каски!», — и измотанный заказчиком архитектор, у которого ноги отваливались уже на десятом этаже.  
Лифты, отделка, золотой свет и тёплый воздух вместо пронизывающих сквозняков от незастеклённых окон появились гораздо позже. А тогда — пахло цементом, опилками, рыхлым песком в железных, заляпанных краской вёдрах. И над оголёнными перекрытиями наотмашь били в лицо яркое солнце и холодный ветер.  
Но Дэвид Шариф на двадцать девятый этаж взбирался так, словно только поставил ногу на ступеньку первого.  
И без всяких бьюти-фильтров и примочек «ви-ар» видел свой дом, своё детище — из будущего. Полностью отстроенным, открытым для людей, совершенным. Климат-контроль, зелёные фикусы в кадках, здесь у нас вертолётная площадка, а там шкафчики для механиков, а тут кафетерий, а тут будут вот тот и этот отделы!.. И эскалаторы, слушайте, давайте на первый этаж впихнём эскалаторы? Как зачем? Пусть люди не просто шагают к мечте — а поднимаются к ней! Без усилий, мягко и плавно…  
Архитектор, кажется, его ненавидел, седой прораб невозмутимо отвечал: башляйте деньги.  
А Дэвида был счастлив. 

Хью показал подбородком на две колонны:  
— Помнишь, как они выглядели вначале? Серый бетон.  
Шариф кивнул: он до последнего не раскрывал секрета. Даже когда покрыли обесточенными белыми панелями — молчал. Хью, изредка наведываясь на стройку, проходил мимо, не обращая внимания.  
Дэвид привёл его за два часа до открытия. Алая ленточка празднично трепыхалась перед центральными дверями в башню, опоясывая, как тесьма подарок; операторы постепенно занимали удобные позиции, устанавливая штативы камер, репортёры отснимали вводный материал для будущего репортажа. Стоял тёплый день, золотой и летний.  
Дэвид завёл его в фойе, и Хью ахнул. Не сумел сдержать удивления и восторга.  
«Шариф Индастриз» сиял — во всём великолепии новизны, света, красок. Жизни, которая вот-вот пробудится.  
И две колонны на первом этаже — два титана, два столпа, которые подняли этому чёртовому миру крышу.  
Однажды встретились и дальше — не расставаясь.  
Дэвид Шариф, основатель компании крылатых имплантов.  
Хью Дэрроу, основатель окрыляющей технологии.  
— Твою мать, — сказал тогда Хью, блестя глазами. — Твою мать, Дейви…  
Он оценил.

— Ну, рассказывай! — нетерпеливо потряс его Шариф. — Или пойдём куда-нибудь, — тут вспомнил, что лифты не работают и уединиться негде. А служебный кафетерий Хью всегда презирал.  
— Погоди! — Шариф обернулся к Линди. Милая девочка вышколено пододвинула к нему телефон.  
Шариф небрежно облокотился на стойку, как до этого Хью, и набрал внутренний номер:  
— Афина, — сказал негромко. — Меня два часа не будет.  
— Уже сделала, Дэвид, — улыбнулась в трубке Афина. — Ты свободен, сколько понадобится.  
Он каждый раз поражался её пониманию и высочайшему классу профессионализма. Он просто спустился к Хью — а она уже расчистила его забитый график, подменила его на время отсутствия и скорректировала расписание. Знала все его привычки и стабильность в некоторых вопросах, например, если в разгар рабочего дня заявлялся его лучший друган.  
— Обожаю тебя, — от души признался Дэвид, краем глаза отмечая, как чуть розовеет, ещё непривычная к его откровенности, девочка на ресепшене. 

Он положил трубку и обернулся к Дэрроу:  
— Всё, готов. Едем в наш ресторан. Или хочешь сразу ко мне? 

— Нет, мы поднимаемся на второй этаж и садимся в мой самолёт.  
— И куда ты меня отвезёшь? — полюбопытствовал Дэвид. — В какую-нибудь дыру на дне океана?  
— К себе, — значительно выговорил Хью.  
Девочка на ресепшене зарозовела до нежного тюльпана. Ей ещё предстояло привыкнуть к этой лишённой застенчивости дружбе.  
— Пойдём, — легко согласился Дэвид.

В самолёте он вытянул ноги, откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.  
И улыбнулся, — ощутив, как Хью мягко взялся за верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки.  
— Так что там? — пробормотал, запрокидывая горло под тёплые нежные пальцы. Хью расстегнул следующую пуговицу и погладил по шее, выпрастывая из-под офисной удавки.  
— Вообще-то это сюрприз, Дэвид. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел своими глазами. Но могу обрисовать в целом. Я придумал новый имплант — мы, в «Дэрроу Индастриз», пока называем его «тарзанка».  
— Выносит с ором в воздух?  
— Практически. Должна срабатывать после катапультирования пилотов без парашюта.  
Пальцы бережно расправляли воротничок:  
— Неплохо, — одобрил Шариф и поморщился: — Хью, щекотно.  
— Извини. Я уже запатентовал идею, но хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на чертежи.  
Шариф усмехнулся. Это скромное «чертежи» означало, что Хью уже вовсю ебал белых мышек, катапультировал визжащих обезьян со встроенным прототипом и тяжёлых манекенов, разбивающихся вдребезги о камни. И сейчас аккуратно подбирался к _настоящим_ полевым испытаниям.  
— Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
— У минобороны к тебе неисчерпаемый кредит доверия.  
— Хью, военных мальчиков я тебе выбью. Но принимать похоронки от тебя не стану. Я людей окрыляю, а не гроблю.  
— Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты увидел своими глазами. Тебе понравится.  
— Так что это, скоростной лифт с двадцать девятого на первый?  
— Мягкое щадящее падение, — вкрадчиво выговорил Хью. — И полная гарантия бессмертия. Никакого парашюта, который может не раскрыться. И стропил, которые могут запутаться. И паники солдата, который дёрнул за рычаг слишком поздно.  
Шариф открыл глаза.  
— Слушай, — произнёс с удивлением, — это же идеальный Икар. Без багов и ёбанного воска.  
Облокотившийся над ним Хью ухмыльнулся:  
— Когда я доведу до финиша, а ты запустишь в производство, так и назовём.  
Шариф шутливо стукнул по его виску железной костяшкой:  
— Ты чёртов гений.  
— Я знаю, Дейви.  
— Но твои сюрпризы... я сколько раз просил хоть немножко предупреждать о своих замыслах?  
Хью прикрыл веки, и короткая тень от ресниц упала на скулы:  
— Тогда не так интересно.  
— Конечно. Тебе нравится, когда я ору и бегаю.  
Хью улыбнулся:  
— Я люблю твою неподдельную реакцию.  
— Надеюсь, через десять лет ты от этой привычки избавишься, — пробормотал Шариф.

У Хью стал искристый и смеющийся взгляд:  
— Через лет десять я буду показывать все свои изобретения лично на себе.  
— Отличный план.  
— И ты по-прежнему будешь бегать и орать от моей идеи.  
Шариф мечтательно прижмурился:  
— Никогда не сомневался в твоей пиздатости. И пизданутости. Всё, что сейчас есть, — стоит на твоих изобретениях. Всевидящие глаза, бессмертное сердце, крылья тарзанки…  
— Я уже думаю над воплощением телепатии. Мгновенная передача информации без наличия рации и смартфона.  
— Божественно. Мне бы пригодилось.  
Хью облокотился уже ему на грудь, смяв жилетку.  
— Я всегда с этого начинаю. Что может пригодиться — нам с тобой.  
Шариф просиял:  
— Здорово, что я в твоих мыслях.  
Хью дёрнул уголком рта:  
— Несомненно.  
Положил на грудь Шарифа кулак, на кулак — свой подбородок.  
— Если что-то изменится, то расставание случится крайне запоминающимся.  
— Дурак, — проворчал Шариф, погладив его тронутую ранней сединой голову. — Мы же вместе.  
— Ты прав. 

Шариф обнял его, а Хью не сопротивлялся. Шариф сомкнул вокруг него замок из живых и железных пальцев, а Хью посопел носом и сказал, что у них есть ещё целых полчаса. Шариф предложил: ну давай, не знаю, в города? А Хью согласился и задремал в его объятиях.  
Хотя Дэвид не так уж и долго искал ответ Касабланке. Просто уже были названы три города, начинающиеся на «А», в которые они летали.  
Но Дэвид обрадовался сонному лёгкому дыханию. Потому что это было его самое любимое время. Когда они вместе спали.

Ровно и гулко ревели сопла за бортом, рассекая золотой насыщенный воздух. Солнце катилось к полдню, а Дедал только крепил крылья на плечи Икару.


End file.
